This invention relates generally to the field of kitchen accessories and more specifically to a cutting board assembly.
The concept of using a board to cutting board as a surface for chopping fruits, vegetables, fish or meat is well known. The cutting board protects other surfaces such as counter tops or kitchen table tops from becoming nicked or scratched by a knife during the cutting process. Cutting boards are made in a variety of materials including wood and plastic.
On some occasions, a user wishes to cut a variety of different food items when preparing a meal and wishes to place the items in a bowl or plate for future use. To this effect, it is preferable to have the cutting board in close proximity to the waiting bowl so that the cut food can be slid easily into the bowl or plate.
There is a record of several such designs that take into account the close proximity of the cutting board to a bowl or plate. Including U.S. Pat. No. 8,220,789 by Harry Pourounidis that shows a plurality of cups attached to the underside of a cutting board so that food can be slid into them.
However, there is a deficiency in the prior technology in that the multiple cups shown in the Pourounidis patent take up valuable space that could be used for cutting.
Therefore there is a need for a cutting board where a plurality of receiving bowls is in close proximity and easily and quickly available to the cutting board surface, but do not take up valuable space on the cutting board.